


I won't accept it

by Marcelinethelonelyvampirequeen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bubbline, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Forbidden City, Gay, Hallucinations, Imaginary Friends, Land Of OOO, Loneliness, Post-War, Sad, Some Sad shit, War, Women Loving Women, abandon city, golb war, golbwar, post-golb war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelinethelonelyvampirequeen/pseuds/Marcelinethelonelyvampirequeen
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum(Bonnie) have lived two-thousand years after the Golb War. How ever, more wars have rose up, cause the world to fall more and more into distruction. Ooo had become more dangerous to live in, so the two took off to the abandon city to seek shelter there.In their new adventure, Marceline will have to battle a lot of bottled up memories she's been desperate to keep out.Will she find a way to accept her new life?





	1. The Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so I hope this is good. Next chapter should be structured a little better, we hope. Uh, yeah enjoy man.

"Watch- watch the world burn~ I always watch the world burn~ Oooh watch watch the world burn~" Marceline was gently singing with her bass guitar. Herself and Bubblegum had been sitting on a large rock in the abandon city.

"I just sit back and watch it burn~ ugh..." She gave a sigh as she finished, pushing her axe to rest on her back. Her eyes began to scan the area, the building crumbled more and more. "Gross..."

"I know," Said Bubblegum, "but Ooo isn't much safer right now. You know what happened last week."

Another sigh left the vampire's lips as she laid her head on the other's shoulder. "Don't remind me please... Man how did all of this happen? Why do wars keep happening?"

"I don't know..." Bubblegum's tone grew sad "I don't think we'll live through a time where wars don't happen." There was silence after that. Marceline didn't want to accept that fact, she wanted things to go back to how they were before the Golb war. She knew better, considering how long ago that was, but it was a dream.

"Hey-" Bonnie broke the silence as she pointed in the distance. "What is that?" Off in the horizon was a giant robotic being. Six robotic spider-like legs, a long tubular neck with a large ball at the end, shining a light a few feet ahead of itself. The sight sent a shiver down Marcy's spine, it was screaming trouble.

"I don't know.... but I don't want to stay long to find out. Let's find a place to sleep tonight. I think there was an empty storage down one of the allies. Let's check it out."

"After you honey." Bonnie said while she stood, waiting for Marcy to follow. Once she did, the two hurried down the alley Marceline had mentioned. Sure enough, there was a door leading to a somewhat empty storage room. Once the two entered, Marceline shut the door and pushed one of the empty shelving units in front of it, making sure it wouldn't open from the other side. "Perfect."

"Sure you're safe?" Bubblegum spoke, quiet and almost distant.

"Yes... _we_ are safe." Marceline corrected. She quickly looked to her girlfriend. "We Bonnie."

"Okay... _We_ are safe." Bonnie's face frowned, her expression showed a bit of concern for the girl in front of her. "Those things shouldn't find us in here. Get some rest this time tonight, alright?"

Marceline looked nervous now. Sleep, it wasn't something's she's done in a very long time. The concept of sleep those days for either of them had been so foreign, it was easy to forget that they really needed it. "I'm okay." Marceline finally spoke, "I should really keep-"

_"You can't keep hiding this Marceline..."_

"What?" The vampire snapped, glaring at the other now. "What did you just say?"

The sudden snap made Bonnie jump in surprise. "I said nothing Marceline... Are you okay?"

"..." Marceline took a breath before nodding. "Sorry... I've just been on edge. Sleep, I'll catch some z's later on. I'm alright, I promise..."

There wasn't much to argue there. Bonnie tried to convince Marceline, but the more she tried to convince her to sleep, the more agitated she got. In the end, Bonnie ended up sleeping alone while Marceline floated around the room, making sure there was no way for enemies to get in.

It was hard to tell when morning really was those days, the pollution left over from endless wars left a thick smog in the sky, keeping the sun's rays at bay. There was only enough light to see where anything was, but that was about it. In a sense it was good for a vampire like Marceline, but that was the only thing it was good for.

"Hon..." She whispered gently near Bonnie's ear. "We should get a move on..." Silence. There was no responce from the pink girl, no sign of movement, no sign of life.

"Bonnie...?" Her tone showed fear as she waited for a responce. "Bonnie... Wake up." Nothing, not a sound nore a twitch of responce. The lifeless visual made Marceline begin to panic. "Bonnie! Bubblegum wake up! Please!" Now she was desperate, and it should in the way she yelled. It was only then, right as Marceline reached out to shake the other, that Bonnie shot up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Oh... my glob..." The fear and only turned to more panic, like the relief of seeing Bonnie awake was choking her more than the sight of her lifeless body. "Bonnie..." She could see it, the way Marceline's face grew more and more pained as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Marceline, oh Marceline I'm so sorry..." Bonnie reached out to hold the other.

"It's fine, it's... it's fine." Marcy didn't move in, instead she stood up and wiped her eyes. "Let's... Let's just go."

\----

As the day went by few words were said between Marceline and Bonnie. The two kept a clear eye out from the giant robotic beasts, and for food either of them could eat. Food had been another scarce topic, as less and less red items began to show up, and less edible items were around. "There's got to be something around for you..." Marceline was getting a little frantic, still on edge from that morning. Her thoughts weren't exactly align at that moment.

"No, look for yourself. I will manage... You know I don't need-" As Bonnie was about to finish, Marceline turned back around, giving the same glare she gave that night.

"Don't say it!"

"Marcy-"

"No! We're finding you food too!" Marcy's voice boomed in the empty streets, causing a slight echo. "Don't say another word... Just, don't."

Bonnie could only stare for the moment. It was clear Marceline was scared, she only flipped out this bad when she was scared... And Bonnie knew she couldn't do anything to help. "Okay. We'll find food for me as well. On the way of finding food for you. We should also look for a new place to sleep tonight."

"Fine..." Then it was back to silence. Marceline hated being so harsh, but she couldn't help how she broke down. Watching the world burn more times than anyone should would wear down on anyone's mind.

_**Crash!** _

"What was..." Marceline's words had been cut off as she turned her head. One of the robot beasts were only a few feet way. How had she not seen that sooner? It didn't matter now, they needed to hide. "Crap... Bonnie run!"


	2. Dissapear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of survival, Marceline is forced to come to terms with a part of the past she swore to forget. Will she accept her past, or continue to push it aside for the sake of hers and Bonnie's safety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought I did better paragraph wise in this chapter but APPARENTLY I did like much worse so uh.... Chapter 3 should be... better? Here's hoping. I'm still not use to writing. Bare with me.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Marceline and Bonnie had been running from a giant robotic beast. Granted they weren't very fast, but they also don't let anything get in the way of catching "strays". Buildings included, which caused a lot of dangerous rubble the two had to dodge.

  
It was tight, the more the two thought they had an advantage on, it seemed the closer the robotic beast got. More crashing roads, more fallen street lamps, more falling pieces of building. It was getting harder to dodge, and the panic for survival was raising up more and more in Marceline.

  
"There!" Marcy pointed to a cellar door. Locked, of course but that meant nothing to the Vampire Queen. She quickly transformed her hand into one of her stronger forms, and ripped the chain off. They moved faster than they ever had when getting inside, making it just in time for on of the robotic spider like feet to hit right in front of the door.  
It lost them.

  
"Wow... That was close..." The vampire spoke, her voice a little shaken from the event.

  
"I think I saw other people. Do you think they work for the same thing?" Bonnie raised some concern while Marceline joined her in the small cellar.

  
Marceline looked back at the door and frowned before turning back. "I hope not. I saw them too."As they slowly began to relax, Marcy began looking around the place. "Hey look, there's some red stuff. Think there's anything edible for you as well?"

  
"Mmm..." Bonnie seemed to be looking around as well, but also seem to give no real effort. "No. I'm not hungry. Eat up, you get crazy if you're too hungry, remember?"

  
Marceline was about to argue, but she did feel a bit of hunger pain. That wasn't a good sign, so she reluctantly gave in and sucked up the red from the few tools and bottles laying around. "Alright. That's better. I should be good for another week I hope."

  
There wasn't much of a reply from Bonnie, her eyes just lightly scanning the area. It was clear there was something on her mind, but Marceline didn't know if she wanted to know what it was. Deep down she already knew.

 

"Hey. It's going to be okay." Marceline tried to reassure the clearly stressed bubblegum.

  
"Sure..."

  
It was the tone in Bonnie's voice, it almost sounded cold and shallow. Marceline didn't want to know what was going on in her head, but she felt that she needed to. The tension was only going to grow if she didn't talk about it. "Bonnibelle... What's going on? You've been acting a little weird lately."

  
Bonnie, who was now facing the other way with her head down, gave a sigh before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I don't know if I want you do be ready yet..." Her last sentence was hushed in a very quiet whisper.

  
"What? Ready for what?" It was really starting to worry Marceline. Ever since the tragedy last week, causing them to stay in the abandon city, Bubblegum had been a little distant and awkward. It scared her.

  
"Nothing," Bonnie finally lifted her head, giving the best smile she could. "It's nothing. Never mind."

  
"Uh... Okay."

  
Marceline left it at that. She could tell Bonnie was getting uncomfortable, so she thought to press a little more later. Whatever it was that Bonnie was hiding, it was something serious she knew the both of them needed to work out. It did involve Marceline after all.

  
"Okay well..." Marcy started off as she looked around the place, "This could be a good camp. Maybe permanent? At least more permanent than that supply shack right?"  
As she took a better look, it was quite a large cellar. There were a few shelves, and a lot of floor space. A place for a mattress, lot's of food storage. It was almost perfect, and quite hidden. "We'll need a new lock though. I wonder if those are still around some place."

  
There was no reply from Bonnie, so Marceline left her alone after that. What ever was troubling her was really taking affect, and Marceline knew better than to pry. As the silence grew Marceline decided to clean up the place. She wasn't going to bother Bonnie to help, it was clear she was going through some inner troubles, but she didn't mind cleaning on her own. The little place didn't have much to sort, besides moving some fallen shelves and moving aside some dirt piles. It soon looked more and more like a little post war home. "Perfect."

  
Marceline looked back to where Bonnie had been standing, but she wasn't there. The door hadn't opened, Marceline was too busy cleaning to really notice if Bonnie had left. Anxiety began to grow, where was she?

  
"Bonnie? Yo, Bonnie... Uh, come out... please?" Marceline could feel herself shaking again, ~~_Can't be seperate, can't be seperate, where is she? We can't be-_~~

  
"Here, I'm right here." Bonnie's voice chimed behind Marceline, making the vampire quickly turn and give the biggest sigh of relief.

  
"Thank glob, I thought you-"

  
"Disappeared?" Bonnie's voice was stern, giving off a _Know-it-all_ tone. It left a sharp pain in Marcy's chest.

  
"Bonnie what-" Marceline began, but was cut off again by the other.

  
"Why are you so afraid to leave me alone?"

  
Bonnie's question threw Marceline off. She was already in a bit of panic, why would Bonnie start asking this kind of question out of the blue? "I'm not-"

  
"You can't even keep your eyes off of me anymore." Bonnie's words almost seemed harsh, as if she was angry with the situation "Why is that Marceline?"

  
Marcy could only stare for a moment, the questions were starting to push a piece of memory forward that she was desperate to keep back. "B-Because..." Her breathing continued to grow more hyper, and her body continued to shake harder. "Because..."

  
_"Because you're afraid of the truth, right?"_

  
" **SHUT UP**!" The vampire snapped once more, tears already wetting her face. Her hands moved to her head as pan began to shoot and burn in her skull. "Shut... up!"  
"Marceline, you have to accept it at some point. You have to accept that I'm-"

  
"No... _No!_ " Marceline turned away, trying her hardest to hide her face from the other. "I can't... I can't accept it yet!"

  
"Marcy..." Bonnie's voice sounded more faded, more distant with the words now spoken. "Marcy..."

  
" _ **I can't accept that you're gone!**_  "As she screamed her last words, Marceline turned back around, and found her truth. There was no one else there. Bonnie, the one that was with her through it all, was gone once again.

  
"No..." Her eyes quickly scanned the area, she couldn't be gone yet, not yet. "No, no come back... Come back!" She began to scream once more, her tears unable to stop at this point. "Why? I could have been happy! Why couldn't you let me be with you?!"

  
" _Hey, boss said someone went in here right?_ " In the midst of Marceline's break down, a man's voice boomed behind the cellar door. " _Are you so sure?_ "

  
~~_Marceline_~~...

  
"Stop... Go away. You didn't want to stay why are you still here?"

  
~~_Marceline, they'll kill you. You can't die yet..._ ~~

  
"What's the point?" Marceline looked at the door as it began to jiggle. There was more noise, the men were hesitant. "If I die... I can be with you again."

  
~~_Please, Marceline. Not yet._ ~~

  
Marceline's teary eyes closed right as the cellar doors opened. Light peared in, shining on her wet face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hope yall enjoyed Chapter 2! If anyone knows me, you know I love cliff hangers hehe. Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a break down, Marceline hears the voice that chimed at her a few times before. Now it's offering help. Will Marceline accept it? Or put herself up for dead?

The doors to the cellar door opened with a loud fwap. The two men from the other side made their way in, and scanned the area. They had weapons, of course, and took aim as they searched the room. 

  
"Are you sure boss said someone came in here?" One of the men asked with a questioning look. This man was short and chunky, with balding hair and a missing tooth. He looked like he wasn't very good at his job, and it was clear with the annoyance the other man gave.

  
"Yes Jerm, boss said he saw a lady with long black hair talking to herself before breaking in here. One of those giant robot things were after her I think." This man was taller than the previous, and fashioned long blonde hair that was wrapped in a braid. There was an eye missing, covered by a patch with an odd logo sketched into the fabric. 

  
"But.... there's no one here." The man that was called Jerm spoke again as he scratched his but through the tight nylon pants. "You sure?"

  
The taller man gave a groaning noise before hitting the man named Jerm across the head, gaining a loud " **Ack**!" in responce. "Yes I'm sure you idiot. Let's just check the place out, maybe she's good at hiding. If she was talking to herself she's probably nuts. Nutty people are good at hiding."

  
"Ugh." Was about as much of a responce the tall man would get from Jerm before the two began their search. 

  
High and low, the two man tore apart the cellar, searching for hidden doors or moving walls, really anywhere their victim would be hiding. As the smaller suspected, there was nothing.

  
"Maybe boss is just as crazy-  **Ack**! " Jerm began to speak right as another hand slapped the back of his head. "Hey-"

  
"Don't ever disrespect our Boss like that. If you don't give your respect, maybe you should end up like the others." The taller man leaned down to give Jerm a proper, deep angered glare. A bit of blonde hair fell through, falling into his face just a little.

  
"S-sorry Alec... Man you get scary when you're angry."

  
The taller man, now being called Alec, gave a grin that showed a bit of evil content. "Why do you think Boss made me captain? You're lucky I haven't sent you away with the others yet. As useless as you are I do still need you.  _Don't ask why. It's more the Boss's decision at this point_." Alec finally pulled away just as he finished his warning. "Come on. Perhaps she made an escape without our knowledge. We'll search the area before giving our report. It is your turn to give the bad news."

  
"Awe man, Alec that's not fair. He'll take away another meal privilege!" Jerm bowed his head, resting a hand on his stomach.

    
"Hmph. Believe me, you wouldn't need it." Alec's final words pierced the air before the two finally left, slammin the cellar doors shut.

  
When it seemed clear, Marceline finally revealed herself again. She had turned invisible before the cellar doors opened, but now as they closed again, she felt a little safer.

  
There wasn't a lot of time between them leaving and now, and without much warning Marcy fell to the ground, finally letting out the piercing agony she had been holding in the entire time. Bonnie was gone, she was alone, and now people were after her. She tried her hardest to keep her pained sobs quiet, even covering her mouth and nose the best she could. Each sob wanted to leave as screams and groans. Her body wanted to make as much noise as possible to show the pain she was in.

  
It was too dangerous to make much noise yet, and it was killing her inside. All Marceline wanted to do right then and there, was to scream, to curse to glob, and to throw things around until the cellar collapses, but she couldn't. All Marcy could do, was to  sit on her knees, and cry.

  
It felt like hours before Marceline's body finally gave up on it's meltdown. She was numb, still on her knees but her hands now rest, palms up on her thighs. She stared into nothing, wishing and hoping Bonnie was still around to comfort her, to tell her everything was fine... But she wasn't. There was no one around, not anymore. There never was.

  
_~~They'll come back...~~ _

  
The voice rang in her ears once more, but she ignored it. Marcy's mind was too busy being empty and numb to listen right now. Her will was stripped in the moment, and no cares for survival were left for a while.

  
_~~Stay invisible, or leave. They will come back...~~ _

  
It was then that her body began to react as if turned on auto-pilot. She felt her legs and hands pull her up from the floor, felt her feet shift, and felt herself move. Her concentration was still in a daze, as if she was in a trance planted from the stress and meltdowns. 

  
Marceline had no clue where she was going, but she didn't exactly care anymore. The voice, it was telling her where to go from there on out. When it told her to go left, she went left. If it told her to go right, she went right. If it told her to hide, she'd turn invisible until the voice told her it was okay again. At some point, Marceline decided to save the trouble and stayed invisible until the voice told her not to. 

  
_~~Turn right...~~ _

  
"Where am I going?" Marceline's voice was scratchy and filled with pain still. She didn't know who she was asking, but she knew what ever this voice was, could hear her. 

  
_~~Turn right Marceline... please... you're almost there...~~ _

  
As Marceline turned right, it seemed at the end of the street was a tunnel. It wasn't very long, about ten feet deep, showing the other side very clearly. Marcy didn't perseed for a moment, she had to know what was going on.

  
"Who are you...?"

  
_~~Trust me Marceline...~~ _

 

" _Who. Are. You?_ " Marceline's words grew a little more aggressive when the voice didn't answer her question directly. If it was all in her head again, she needed to know. She felt the need to know if she was making herself walk around in circles all over again.

  
_~~I can not tell you just yet... Just know, I'm here to help...~~ _

  
She knew then that she wasn't going to get much of an answer. She stayed staring at the tunnel, wondering if this was where she was suppose to go. The voice gave a little ring, telling Marcy to proceed, so she did. There wasn't much else Marceline could do anymore.

  
_~~Stop.~~ _

  
Where Marceline stopped didn't seem much different than the middle of the abandon city. There were less buildings and more run down houses. The grass was dead, the trees withered, and the very old houses were decaying and falling to pieces. "What is this?"

  
_~~Safety...~~ _

  
"What?"

  
Marceline stepped further into the empty barren streets. The slightest wind made almost every house creak on their own, and practically every living piece of land was close to death itself. She couldn't quite understand how much safer this would be.

  
_~~Away from~~  _ ~~them~~ _. ~~Away from the robots. Safety.~~_

  
"But... I'm just as alone now than I was then..." Marcy could feel tears sting her eyes once more. Safety meant nothing if she had no one, her mind seemed to have made that known from the moment Bonnie vanished. "I can't-"

  
_~~Trust me... Everything will be better soon...~~ _

"What does that even mean?! Where am I?!" By the time Marceline began questioning, the voice had stopped answering. "Of course... Now you leave me."

    
Since the voice had left, Marceline was able to concentrate a little more to her surroundings. Some of the houses were still intact while others seemed either burnt down, or fallen with age. Was she meant to stay in one of those homes? And for what reason? She couldn't exactly question the voice anymore, so she took the liberty of guessing.

  
"There better be some glob darn red things in here..."

  
She soon decided to check each house, broken down and well standing. There could have been valuable items she didn't want to miss, especially edible items. 

  
"She was trying to tell me this entire time...  _erm_... I was trying to tell me. Ugh!" In the midst of her thoughts, Marceline grabbed a random stray item, and threw it across the room from the first house she decided to check. Everything was already written and breaking, so the glass jar didn't to much damage in comparison. "How... Why can't I remember how..."

  
It was a sudden realization. Since calming down from her break down, Marceline knew Bonnie was gone but...  _how_? 

  
"I was... holding on to her and then... No, no I was reaching out for her as she- Ugh no no!" The thoughts began to pound in Marcy's brain, creating a large amount of pain shooting through her head. Her hands grasped it, fingers pulling her hair as she backed against a wall. "I need to remember how..."

  
In the middle of Marceline's break down inducing thoughts, the door to the house she was in sung open, spreading shards of wood across the floor. The sudden loud noise it caused snapped Marceline out of her freakout quickly, activating her fight or flight, and Marcy never gave flight to a fight.

  
She rushed to the door, her face stretched to one of her more "evil looking" figures, showing every sharp tooth ready for the attackers embrace. Though, facing the open door there wasn't anyone there. Realizing it was only the wind, Marceline slowly relaxed her face back to normal and sighed. She was clearly on edge, but who wouldn't be in this kind of situation? "Get yourself together Marcy..."

  
The vampire turned back and continued her search. After a few hours, all Marceline could find were empty pill bottles, rotten food, and torn up sheets. She didn't exactly want to know why the sheets were torn up, and decided to leave them at bay for now. The next house wasn't much different, though the inside looked a little worse for wear despite the outside looking far better compared to some of the others.

  
"Man... this is insane.  _Why did you send me here_?" Marceline thought out loud as she began searching in her third house. She did manage to find a few red items, but it wouldn't be enough for the month, perhaps even the week. "How is this better?"

  
Marceline still needed to find a place to settle down, even for the night. The house she was currently in seemed well standing, perhaps for one night that could be good enough. 

  
She was sent here by that voice she once believed was Bonnie, but she still didn't feel quite safe. There was a pull in the back of her mind telling her to be on a constant look out, that there could be things around every corner. It could be the fact she's been hiding from killer robots  _and now two killer men_ , but she still didn't feel quite right about this area.

                                                                           
"I hope you know what you're doing." She said to the unresponsive voice as she made her way to one of the emptier rooms to sleep. 

  
Marcelined hoped, deep in her heart, that the future would look a little brighter than it did that day. 


	4. Belly of the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to write and it’s not even overly long lol, whoops. Life legit got in the way these past few days. I’m back at writing though! With this semi-intense chapter 4!

It had been six months since Marceline found her new safety. The voice that guided her hadn't come back since then, and she never realized how much she'd miss it. Just like her hallucinations, she'd give anything to at least have that again, because at least with the hallucinations, she wasn't as lonely.

"Alright... In these few months, you found... A red ball, red paint which was disgusting, a house with a red roof, and... rotten apples. Now what?"

The lack of red showing up was really making the vampire, who needed that exact color to actually live, worry. The roof and paint held her off for most of those six months, but with the roof halfway to grey, Marcy was really starting to worry. Her last resort would be her bass, but glob knows that would be a serious case. 

It was still an odd feeling to live in such a normal human-like environment after being around candy people, slime people, and stretchy dogs for so long. She could almost imagine all the old humans walking down the street with their normals dogs, strollers with babies, and no cares in the world. Marceline always wondered what that would have felt like. She was proven not meant for a mortal life, but she still wondered from time to time.

"So!" Marceline shouted a little, wondering if the voice could still "hear" her or not. "You sent me here for safety, and now I'm going out of food! Did you not realize I was, you know, a vampire?!"

There was, of course, no reply. Within the past six months, Marceline had tried many times to have the voice speak to her again. Nothing worked, even sneaking back into the abandoned city. It was gone, and seemingly for good. 

"Alright, cool. You should really stop screaming to the sky Marceline. Might attract something unwanted."

Marcy needed to come up with a plan for food soon, she knew this all too well. She had collected apple seeds, but the ground didn't seem to want to grow anything new anymore. Even if she was able to grow apple trees, it would take a couple of years for it to get to the full apple stage. She'd need red things by then.

"Ugh..." As she slowly gave up trying once again, Marceline flew up to the house with the red roof. Without paying much attention, she dug her teeth in and drank.

There was nothing.

"Huh?" When Marceline floated back a bit she realized there really was nothing. In her mind at least half of the roof was red, but now it was completely grey. "Did I... Did I drink it all already?!"

The realization struck some panic in Marceline. Worried she had completely drunk all of her red supplies, she flew back into her new home and searched for her storage.

"Grey, grey, grey... What?! Did I seriously drink it all already?!"

Marceline hadn't remembered drinking up all of her red, but as she thought back, she had remembered going back and forth, taking little sips here and there. Perhaps she really had drunk up all the red without much notice. Now she's left herself broke with no preparation of new stock, and it was getting scary close to her feeding time.

"What am I going to do?" She had spent the past six months searching up and down the streets for red, so she already knew there was nothing left. "Ugh... you've donked yourself up Marceline... You idiot!-"

In the middle of her mini freak out, Marceline heard a small thump outside the house's door. At first, Marceline thought it was the wind again, considering it liked to make the house screech and bang on random occasions. She was about to ignore it and go back to freaking out, but there was something inside telling her to go look. It wasn't the voice, unfortunately, but it was still something telling her to look.

Once Marcy reached the door and opened it up, she saw a box sat almost perfectly on the step. Inside the box sat ten little items of red, including the box they all sat in. 

"No..." She couldn't believe it. How could this have come at the perfect time? Who put it there? The last thought sent a rush threw Marceline's brain, and quickly she flew up into the skies, searching the long roads and fields. There wasn't a soul in sight, not even a sign of anything around besides the box of red items.

A new thought popped into Marceline's brain. Was there someone watching her? How could anyone know she had run out of red supplies if they weren't watching her? A voice from her imagination couldn't have possibly dropped them off, and those killer robots definitely wouldn't, they didn't exactly have a brain to function with to even think of sending her survival items. Maybe the men? Though they seemed to want blood, not really give it. Metaphorically, of course.

"Hello?!" Marcy began shouting out as she had nearly every day, though these calls were now for a new reason. "Hey! Whoever's watching me, I'm not for your entertainment, alright?!"

Quickly she began scanning the streets once more, now trying to pay attention to cameras or microphones. There had to be a reason why those supplies were at her doorstep. If someone was watching, were they really a friend, or were they planning something? To gain her trust and slash it all away when they had enough? Marceline didn't exactly want to stay around and find out which.

Though she couldn't find any cameras or recording devices she still felt the need to leave. That place might have been safe for the moment, but with the sneaking suspicion of lurkers, she no longer felt the need to stay.

Marceline flew back to her home and grabbed the red drop box of food before flying off. Was the voice she heard before really another hallucination? Or was it a ploy to get her into isolation? She definitely didn't want to find that out.

"Okay Marceline, it's fine, everything is fine. There may be some weirdos watching your every move, but it's fine!"

She knew now that she had to find someplace far away from both the city and the baron road. There were caves off in the distant, right now it seemed the best bet until she could find something better. To get there, however, Marceline needed to get back into the city.

"Easy now..." It was quicker this time around considering she wasn't in a shocked daze. She would have gone invisible if it meant her items would disappear as well, but unfortunately that wouldn't be the case. She couldn't eat every item, so she knew her stealth had to be better than ever.

"Okay... Just stay out of sight from those creeps."

As Marceline crept into the city, it was almost instant that she found the two men. She gave a hiss under her breath as she looked around for hiding spots. Jumping from ally to ally seemed like the best option, but it would be hard getting past the giant robot beast every single time. For the time being, it would have to do.

Once Marceline reached the first alleyway, she put her boxes down and turned invisible for the moment, for safety. She stayed invisible for a while and kept a close eye on the surrounding areas. As soon as nothing was in sight, Marceline grabbed her box and dashed for the next ally. She continued this until there were no longer any allies in sight.

"Crap..." Marceline knew now that she'd have to make a run for it. The end of the city was still far, but with how fast she could fly Marceline felt she could make it no problem.

"Okay Marceline, you can do this. On the count of three... One, two, three!"

Quickly the vampire flew into the streets. Just five blocks until she was free once again, just five blocks and she wouldn't have to look back. She was getting close, so close, in fact, Marceline hadn't noticed the giant robot catching foot. She hadn't stopped flying until one of the long robotic spider-like legs stopped her path.

"Crap!" Marceline quickly dashed to the side, just in time to miss a thick metal net that was shot towards her. "Oh come on!"

"Hey! It's her! The vampire boss wanted!" Jerm, the shorter of the two men yelled out. The taller one, Alec, glared at the sight of her and quickly pulled out what appeared to be some sort of gun-like weapon. 

"Crap! Seriously?!" Marceline looked between the two men and the giant robot. She was scared, for the first time in a very long time, Marceline was scared for her own life. Tears began to shed in her panic as she froze in her position.

"Alec, shoot her!" Jerm shouted, making Alec grin with approval.

"Already on it Jerm."

Right as Alec took his shot, the giant robot shot it's net at Marceline once again. This time Marceline had no time to respond and dodge once the net wrapped itself around her. She had dropped all of her items once it caught her, scooping her up into the bottom pit of its torso. 

"Shit!" Alec shouted. "It got her, are you serious?!"

Jerm frowned and began rubbing his face, clearly distraught now. "Boss ain't gonna like this..."

Once the bottom of the robot had closed, its legs slowly lifted up as well as big jets came out in their place, allowing the heavy beast to shoot off into the sky. Marceline was still wrapped in the thick metal cage of a net, laying down in complete darkness. She had no idea where she was going, but she hoped, if anything, that it would end in her seeing bubblegum again.

"Bonnie... If I see you soon... I'm so, so sorry."


End file.
